A Clockwork Pink
by Caesar2013
Summary: Based on Stanly Kuberick's "A Clock Work Orange", Pinkie Pie and her gang go causing trouble.


MLP is the sole property of Hasbro Entertainment. A Clock Work Orange is the property of Anthony Burgess. I also do not own the song "Chocolate Rain" used later in this chapter. The particular crossover however, is the Stanly Kuberick adaptation of "A Clockwork Orange" for film. I own neither, but all three are pretty good. This is a crossover somewhat of the "A Clock Work Orange"Universe and Equestria. Enjoy.

* * *

"There we sat down, in the Ponyville Cupcake Bar, thinking over what do for the evening. There was in our little group of droogies, Petena, Big Bertha, Georgina, and myself, Pinkamena Pie. The cupcakes we had a sort of a kick to them, with secret lil' spices and the like that'll really kick your socks off. Ready to sharpen your wits for a night of the old 'ultra violence.'"

* * *

"Spare me a bit, me pegasister?" a bum said to Pinkamena as the four left the Cupcake Bar.

There was this bum, sitting there in the middle of the road, which we wanted to cross. And has the nerve to ask me little sisters for a pretty bit, when he's inconvencing me and my little droogies. I took an instant disliking to the semlly ol' bastard. The smell of drink covered his breathe, stinking up the whole place.

"Sure my little pegasisters and I have something to spare you!"

We all took our turn hitting the homeless bum. Big Bertha, though very dim in the head, had powerful blows in the old bum's chest, and we all took turns beating fun was exquisite. We continued beating him, until he had little puddles of blood dripping from his mouth, nose and ears. Unfortunately, our fun was cut short as one those cop ponies pulled closer to us. We had taken our fill of violence with the ol' bum on the street. But the night was still young me bronies and pegasisters, and we took out for a lil' stroll through the city.

* * *

"Let's get her, colts!" A rather unpleasant colt said sid to his own little group of droogs.

The unfortunate little mare they set their eyes, was none other than my own little droog, Rarity. As pretty as she was, Rarity nevertheless caught the eyes of some vicious little gang. They grabbed her, and how much did our little devochtka scream for someone to help her. But in those days, the police were nothing more than droogie gangs of their own. And took any excuse to beat up on any poor lil' sucker who came their way. Other gangs took to the streets too, taking their own bit of the ultraviolent.

Personally, I had no disire to protect my little devochtka droogie, Rarity. This wasn't a matter of chivalrous bravery, but rather a moment to deny our little pals pleasure. On another day, we would've let them take their own way with lil' devotchka.

"Ho ho ho" I said the the lil' gang leader. "Well well well.. if it isn't lil' ol Billy Colt and his own gnag of droogs. Come and get some in the balls, if you have any balls, you eunuch steer."

As though as I insulted our little droogie's stallionhood, he merely spat a foul substance all over the ground. Pulled out his little tooth pick for a stabber, a knife if you will.

"Let's get them, colts!" ol' Billy Boy said

Now it was our gang of four up against Billy Colt's gang of five. But Big Bertha was like three stallions in that whole body of hers. She fought like a mad stallion, grabbing the two of Billy Boy's droogs in a head lock and how much they struggled and bucked to get out of the grip.

We fought for a bit longer, I myself getting a few hits into Billy Colt. As much fun as me and my lil' droogies had, our lil' devotchka friend, Rarity's screams attracted the attention of the police. With a loud whistle, I attracted the attention of my lil' pegasisters, and we were on our way out the scene, leaving ol' Billy Colt to the hands of the police ponies.

* * *

The Pegasidurango 2010 purred away real horrorshow. It vibrated a nice warm feeling through your gutty works. Soon it was real country dark with trees throughout. We fillyhoofed around with the other travelers of the night. Playing hogs of the road. Causing several to crash as they attempted to move out of our way. Then we headed west. What we were after now was what you could call a surprise visit. That was a good real kick, and great for the laughs and lashings of the old, ultraviolent.

We decided to make our turn towards a little cottage on the ouskirts of Ponyville. We parked behind some trees, as we didn't want to be seen, before our fun and laughs could be enjoyed. I signaled my droogs to follow closely. As we approached the lil' old cottage, we saw a sign that said "HOME". And home.. is where the real fun is.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the house, a young stallion is typing up a report. After being fired from his job as Captain of the Guard, Shining Armor devoted his life to changing Equestria. Eventually starting his own blog, Shining Armor wrote about the changing state of affairs throughout the country. Joined with him ia his young wife, Princess Cadence. However, neither one of them knew, that their lives would change.

"DING DONG" The door bell rang.

"Who in Equestria could that be?" Shining Armor said as he looked over to his wife.

"DING DONG" The door bell rang again

"I'll go and see." Princess Cadence replied

Me and my lil' droogies waited a bit, and wouldn't you believe it oh my lil' bronies and pegasisters, it was none other than my lil' devotchka droogie Cadence, however tonight was going to be fun.

"Yes who is it?" Cadence said

Oh what nerve this lil' droogie of mine did not even remember who I was. Which would make the things go by even better.

"Please Mrs." I spoke in a voice that would sure to bring sympathy. "There's been a terrible accident. And now my friend is on the middle of the road bleeding to death. Can I please use your phone for an ambulance."

"Oh I'm sorry, we don't have a telephone, you have to go someplace else." Cadence said

"But this is a matter of life and death!" I pleaded to this devotchka

"Who is it dear?" Shining armor called from afar

"There's a young filly here. She says theres been a ambulance, and she wants to use the telephone." Cadence replied.

"Well... I suppose you better let her then." Shining Armor replied

The little devotchka gave a deep breathe in and out, before turning back my way.

"Wait a minute will you?" Cadence said as she unhooked the chain that kept the door closed.

It was that moment, oh my bronies and pegasisters, that I signaled my droogs put on our maskies. They are real horrorshow disguises.

"I'm sorry, but we usually dont let strangers in at the middle of the ni-" Cadence said before my little droog, Big Bertha grabbed her.

With our little friend Cadence subdued, we forced her back into the house, though Shining Armor was a soldier of sorts, even he can't beat Pinkie. A good kick to the face, and he fell back down the stairs.

With the Cadence and Shining Armor subdued, I whistled to my droogs for further orders.

"Right, Petena, check the rest of the house, for any unpleasant and pleasant surprises." I said to my gang.

And then one of the not so strangest things started. I started to sing.

"I'm singing in the Chocolate Rain!" I began. "Some stay dry while others feel the pain" At that, I kicked the stallion, Shining Armor, in the chest, for laughs and lashings.

"Chocolate Rain! A baby born will die before the sin!" I then slapped our devotchka Cadence. She screamed in pain and fright.

"Chocolate Rain! The school books say it can't be here again!" I kicked Shining armor in the chest several more times.

"Chocolate Rain! The prisons make you wonder where it went!" After that, I shoved a little rubby bouncy ball into Cadence's mouth, and taped it shut. Wouldn't want her screams to spoil our fun?

"Chocolate Rain! Build a tent and say the world is dry!" I threw their little books shelf down and their desk too.

"Chocolate Rain! Lifts the ark of paradise in sin!"and then Big Bertha handed me some scissors, and we started cutting through Cadence's bed time clothes.

"Chocolate Rain! Which part do you think you're 'livin in?" We stripped Cadence further.

"Chocolate Rain! More than 'marchin more than passing law" I kicked Shining Armor one last time.

"Chocolate Rain! Remake how we go to where we are!"

Finally I was finished with the song, so I turned our little helpless droogie, Shining Armor, bent down to his level and said:

"Viddy well little brony. Viddy well!"

We kept stuffing Cadence full of cake over and over, until she passed out. Then when we got bored of raiding jewelry and kicking Shining Armor we headed out. Finally finished with our night of Ultraviolence.

* * *

We were all feeling a bit shagged, and bagged, and fashed after our night of enery expenditure. So we ditched the Pegasidurango, and headed back to the Cupcake Bar for a night cap.

There were some sophistos from the TV studios from around the place. Laughing and smacking away without a care in the wicked world one bit. Then the disk on the stereo started playing, and one of the sophistos started singing my jam.

"There is a place, where the grass is what's for dinner!"

"BOOOOO!" My dim witted droog, Big Bertha yelled.

I smacked upside the head for the rude outburst.

"AHH!" Big Bertha screamed. "What did you do that for?!"

"For being a bucker with no manners. That's what happens when you do that public wise oh my pegasister." I replied

"I'm not your pegasister nor will I ever want to be." Big Bertha replied

"Watch that. Do watch that."

"Garbles! I'll meet you with chains and hoof any time!" Big Bertha said

"And I'll scrap with you, anytime you like"

"Well I'm a bit tired maybe, just not the same. So I'll be heading back for some bed rest. Right right?" Big Bertha said

"Right Righty."

* * *

Where I lived, was with my droogies, the Cakes, at Municpal Flatblock 189. Once again, the elevator wasn't working, so I had to take the stairsies again. Once back to the apartment, I checked on my pet gator, Gummy, and I dropped the loot from today's events off in my stachy. It had been a wonderful evening, and to finish it off, it needed...

"Equestrian girls we are unforgetable"


End file.
